


A very long shot in the dark

by Kit_SummerIsle



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Amnesia, Coercion, Gore, I aim for a happy-ish ending, I tried going for humor to balance the dark but it didn't work, M/M, Manipulating, Megatron drawing the short stick for once, Rape, Sticky, Violence, but it might not work, drug-use and abuse, dub-con, non-con, so you've been warned, some meddling with someone's processor, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: Starscream sees an opportunity and seizes it. Megatron is his target, naturally. Optimus Prime... well, he's along for the ride.And the enemy gate is down.





	A very long shot in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for an anon kinkmeme ask:  
> https://tfanonkink.dreamwidth.org/26881.html?thread=16196353#cmt16196353

Warnings (heed them/): dub-con (Optimus is going to be amnesiac, he can’t really give informed consent), non-con (Megatron definitely doesn’t give it), some violence and gore, Starscream being a manipulative, plotting li’l shit, and a general stretch of believability, ‘cause why not

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The experimental EMP pulse rolled across the hot, empty desert unseen and unheard, only detected by the well-placed recording machinery and sensitive electronics that broke down completely from it. It was rather larger and stronger than anyone expected, blanketing a lot more of the desert than previously thought. For a few hours after the experiment, a lot of the scientists and some of the brass were worried about the sparse traffic on some nearby roads. Fortunately though, it only caused a few cars and lorries to break down unexpectedly but noone took a second notice of it. The experiment was a success otherwise and the weapon performed rather spectacularly. Note was taken of the range and strength and the next experiments, in fact the whole operations moved into another, larger deserted area to hide it better from the populace. Military liked to keep its secrets.

Noone took a second look at a strangely colourful truck slowly coasting to a halt, stopping and idling on a narrow dirt road, far from any highways or targets that might have been its goal.

That is, noone until a queerly fast, low-flying jet came round, performing incredible flying maneuvers over the vast desert for no apparent reason. 

-o-o-o-

Flying has always helped Starscream to think clearly. He pondered on his experiments, calculated new ones, wove plots and plans to beat the Autobots and usurp Megatron… all the while his wings cleaved the dry air and scant clouds, his contrail sketched wriggly lines on the bright blue sky as his sleek frame stretched, flexed and groaned around the complex motions he pushed himself through. Sweeping low towards the reddish ground he snickered as the fine dust plummeted high in his wake, much like the ocean spray, though a lot more annoying if it got into his seams. But he was firmly staying ahead of the red plume of dust in his wake and didn’t intend to turn and let it envelop him…

…but wait, what was that blip on his sensor? 

Starscream banked sharply, ignoring the strain on his wings and scanned the area carefully again. There it was… an Autobot, not just one Autobot, but the one… who curiously didn’t try to drive away from him, didn’t try to attack, hide… or anything. He just… sat there on his wheels, in the aft end of nowhere on a dirt road, like he had nothing to do in the world but admire the nonexistent scenery. The sturdy, boxy frame of the truck was almost the opposite of Seeker aesthetics, but Starscream acknowledged that the paintjob did help it a little. Naturally, since they were the same colours he, himself sported. It immediately gave away who it was and Starscream was vary as he circled the still unmoving frame. Was he… was he recharging on his wheels? But no, his scanners clearly told him that the mech was aware of his presence, following him with a few sensors of his own, even though he didn’t react in any visible way.

By any sane reasoning, Starscream should have been gone by now. The Autobot leader was a formidable fighter and on the ground definitely stronger than the Seeker. But his docile stillness was so strange that it captured and held his curiosity as he circled lower and lower, barely keeping enough speed to not to stall while his processors worked hard on the problem. Something was definitely… off with the other mech. At this point of the war, none of them, nomech on either side would react… or rather would not react like this one didn’t to the imminent threat of an enemy combatant on approach. 

But when the boxy shape suddenly came apart and folded into a familiar bipedal shape, only marginally less boxy than his truck form, Starscream still couldn’t detect any of his weapons coming online and consequently he decided to take a bit of a risk. Never let anyone say that Starscream missed any opportunity, no matter how far-fetched to turn it into his own advantage. Call him a coward, as many have, but he did take risks when it was convenient to do so and promised a reward. Right here and now, he felt instinctly that retreating, though the safest course, would not be the best for him, that by staying and confronting he could gain… something. 

And since the Autobot was still just standing there complacently and gazing up at him with wide, innocent optics as you please, Starscream decided to call his bluff. If it was a bluff. If not, he could always outfly the mech. But those wide blue optics, curiously trained on him were not the stern, hard ones of Optimus Prime as he often saw him across the battlefield. And… wait, was his facemask… open? Now, that was truly queer. Starscream hardly remembered seeing the Autobot leader without it and that was way, way back on Cybertron in an era almost forgotten. He looked much younger and dare he say it innocent, like this, open and unblemished face revealed completely.

Starscream made the last sommersault with a flourish he hardly felt and landed in root form on his thrusters in front of the other mech. His null rays were hot and primed – no pun intended there – but he refrained from actually targeting the other, still just peacefully staring mech with a faintly lost expression. There was just something whispering in his processor, something that told him that a little acting might be called for and might be fruitful in the long term and Starscream decided to heed it and modulate his infamous voice to a softer tone.

“Pri… Optimus?”

The mech looked eager to answer him, though the smile he did so with was rather unnerving Starscream. No sane mech smiled that openly and friendly any more.

“I’m afraid that I do not know. Who are you, my friend and where are we? I do not recognize this part of Cybertron.”

Starscream froze for a split nanoklik in surprise but his processor kicked into its highest gear as a myriad of theories and possible plots whizzed through it. The Autobot was clearly amnesiac for some reason and it offered some… delicious possibilities. If he could exploit it. And why wouldn’t he…?

“Optimus… it’s your designation. Do you not remember anything? Anyone? Me?” He tried to look offended and hurt and almost snickered as a guilty frown answered from the Autobot’s expressive face. 

“I’m afraid… I do not.” He looked around forlornly and then back to Starscream, his glance interestedly sliding up and down the sleek frame, the twitching wings, the curve of his cockpit and it was far from disinterested. “Though you do seem familiar…”

He offered the last words apologetically and Starscream nearly ruined his plot that was taking shape in his processor with lightning speed with an inappropriate snicker. It was an extremely long shot, potentially dangerous, nearly impossible to pull off and mired in landmines every mile…. But the results, ohh, what it offered, promised, suggested… ohh, those were worth every risk. 

“What did they do to you?!?” He exclaimed with theatrical sadness and reached out towards the Autobot. “My Optimus, what did they do to you?”

“I… umm… I don’t know? Can you please enlighten me? As you appear to… know me?”

Starscream buried his face in his palms and whimpered, wings drooping behind him.

“I can’t believe you forgot me! They will pay for this, every last one of them!”

He still nearly reacted automatically with a servoful of claws into his face when the Autobot – must stop thinking of him like this, he reminded himself – put a sympathetic servo on his arm and rubbed the metal; but stopped himself just in time. The closeness was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. Optimus was easily as big and dangerous as Megatron and an enemy, even though he wasn’t aware of that fact right now. But the field lapping at his was sympathetic, open, honest and it drew Starscream like a flame would a moth. 

“I’m sorry?” Otimus offered again softly and drew the Seeker closer to his frame, offering comfort to a distress Starscream faked with frame and field. He was a good actor when he chose to be and he was now pouring everything he had into the act. “I really do feel that we know each other, but you must enlighten me as to how exactly.”

“Those monsters! But I’m to blame too, since I sent you among them to spy… my own mate!”

There was a definite shock flickering in Optimus’s field, but Starscream rallied against it with his own, smothering it with love, devotion and trust – things he never, ever felt in the least outside his trine and even that was eons ago. But he pulled on those remote memories and poured it all into his field. And it worked. The flickering doubts smoothed out and though Optimus’s field retained the surprise, it cautiously reached back and reacted in kind. 

“So we are… umm… mates? And… umm, sorry for asking, but I sill don’t remember your designation.”

“It’s Starscream.” His vents hitched and he buried his face into the other’s warm plating, even as his instincts nearly screamed danger and get away. He firmly squashed them and clung on to the larger mech. “You were gone for groons and there’s been a lot of changes. Not good ones.”

He was rewarded by a strong, warm hug and gentle strokes on his wings. Starscream had to admit that it was a nice change from Megatron’s heavy-servoed, often brutal handling. He could get used to this reverent comforting.

“I will endeavour to put them right, I can promise you that. But I really must be told everything. I’m afraid my memory holds only the basics.”

And so during the next few joors Starscream told him about the war, their factions and the world they were on - among a lot of acting and distorting the facts. As histories went it was atrociously false even by propaganda standards, but Starscream enjoyed the challenge of creating a deliberately distorted history to suit his plot. He would think about contradictory material later when it became necessary.

“And we led the Decepticons against those vile Autobots, who made the planet’s sentient species their allies, so we have to hide and scrape our energon from their sources.”

“We did?” Optimus’s field flickered again with surprise “I must admit I do not feel any desire for leadership. I’m… I’m not sure who I am, but I feel like a very simple mech.”

“Ohh, you’re anything but simple!” Starscream exclaimed hotly. “True, you never wanted leadership, but you have always supported me in my quest for it!”

“Ohh. I see.”

“Without you I could have never attained it! The Decepticons are a rough branch and physical strength is one way to advance through the ranks.”

“But you said ‘we did’. What happened? And is it in any way connected to your injuries?” Large servos stroked gently over the dents in his wings that Starscream was suddenly thankful for. They allowed him to lay the blame exactly where it should be laid…

“It is! There was an upstart mech, a brute who has always vied for my… our position. Megatron. “ – he hissed the designation with all his fury and it wasn’t an act. “While you were gone he made his move and usurped our place.”

And oh yes, that was definite anger in Optimus’s field as he stroked the damaged wings gently. In the next few joors Starscream did his level best to nurture it into a blind fury against Megatron and he more or less succeeded. The Autobot stubbornly clung on to his morals, or some shreds of it anyway, but he fell completely to Starscream’s machinations. Laying the blame for everything to Megatron’s feet was ridiculously easy - not to mention mostly true - and the Autobot ate it up without much questioning. 

The first joors back aboard the Victory were the hardest and the most risky. Starscream has hastily painted a Decepticon brand over Optimus’s red one, but there could be nothing to be done with his obvious build and colours. Soundwave, whom he feared the most to reveal the plot was to his surprise on Cybertron and with the telepath and his bothersome pests away, Starscream dared to hope his plan succeeding. Especially, as he had locked down the warp gate with his own codes on their way back. Optimus followed his lead beautifully as they made their way to the command center, his trinemates suspicious but obeying his commands for once as they fell behind them in place. 

“I came to take back what’s mine, Megatron!”

All right, it was theatrical, not to mention he never really had the position before. But Megatron didn’t have time to be properly surprised, much less to argue with him and even then, he gaped more at Optimus inexplicably popping up on the bridge of the Victory than anything Starscream would say. An Optimus, who was growling angrily at him totally unlike his usual calm and collected self. Starscream truly laid it on thick the abuse he suffered – all true, but still – the injustice, the usurping, until Optimus was completely ensconced in his web of lies and furiously angry at Megatron. 

“What in the Pit…?”

Starscream nodded to Optimus, who sprang forward like an unleashed tiger, allowing no time for Megatron to even finish his sentence. Starscream covered the rest of the bridge, but apparently the mechs present didn’t intend to involve themselves in the fight that got ugly fast. Not even Skywarp, whose soft gasp from behind told him that they will have to talk soon. All right, Starscream pondered, the Prime had so far had held back in their battles a lot, because right now he definitely looked stronger, more eager and energon-thirsty than Megatron and it quickly showed in injuries as well. Of course there was the element of surprise on their side as well, and also Starscream revealing to Optimus how to best disable the fusion cannon and divest Megatron of it. Still, it made him hot to see the two giants battling it out for him – well, for him and the leadership. 

It was so very satisfying to see Megatron falter and stumble, suffer and gain injuries, being on the other end of a beating for once. Starscream grinned every time Optimus’s servo dented that thick silver armour, his wings twitched happily as bright, pulsing energon splashed from another wound, another torn tube, staining the stark metal purple. The former gladiator was loosing, like he had never lost before; Optimus was stronger, his Autobot morals did not bind his servos while he had the element of surprise and Starscream's cunning on his side. Megatron fought still, naturally, but slowly, surely he gained more injuries, more dents, while Starscream kept Optimus’s back safe, while staying out of their grappling frames. 

When Optimus tore a large piece of the shoulder armor off and Megatron’s circuitry showed naked and sparking, Starscream stalked closer to them and promptly shot the slaghead with his null rays. Several times, to make sure, and yes, because it was such a satisfying feeling. Megatron fell, immobilized and bleeding heavily and Optimus pinned him down to the ground with a heavy pede on his neck. Silence fell to the bridge. Starscream almost couldn’t believe it and when he did he was giddy with victory. His absurdly far-fetched plot was actually working! He was truly the leader of the Decepticons at last!

“What should be done with him?”

Optimus’s question sobered him up a bit. Oh yes, those moral tatters the Prime still retained, and which forbade him to just take the life of another. Well, Starscream still had some plans with Optimus, so he should indulge the mech’s softer streak. Much as every instinct he had demanded to finish off Megatron when he could, he waved carelessly into the heated atmosphere.

“We can still use a strong fighter like him. Once properly punished and trained to know his place, he can fight for the glorious Decepticon cause!”

There, that should appeal to Skywarp’s loyalty and Thundercracker’s reluctance beside the Prime’s sensibilities.

“TC, Warp, take him to the brig! And slap a mute box on him, to stop the slag he spouts.” He turned to Optimus, sidling up to his still heaving frame sensuously. “He has such a foul mouth on him. I don’t much care, but you never liked him when he called me on names.”

Optimus glowered at the immobilized warlord angrily again, showing denta and hugged Starscream close. Thundercracker was frowning at them heavily and a comm message hit his inbox – _what is your play, Star?_ – to which he answered curtly, because his blue trinemate was apt to find it out anyhow and it was best to let him in on the secret – _He’s amnesiac. Told him he’s my mate. Talk later_ -. Thundercracker gave him a long, incredulous look, but after a tense moment he sighed and bent to drag Megatron’s cuffed, immobilized frame out. Skywarp followed him, helping, the purple warper for once in his function, appeared to be in shock and moving dazedly after his trinemate.

Starscream turned and glowered at Ramjet and Drag Strip still and silent at their bridge consoles.

“Well?”

The two mechs glanced at each other, Ramjet cast a cautious look at Optimus, standing firm behind Starscream, still letting him to take the lead, at his purple badge and the obvious look of adoration he looked at the Seeker with… and they both bowed and hailed him.

“Lord Starscream!”

It was like heavenly manna in his audials. Starscream would never get tired of being called thus. He nodded them imperiously and stalked towards the throne. Optimus followed him quietly, only stopping to collect Megatron’s fusion cannon and stood to the side when Starscream, who couldn’t have stopped him, even if he had wanted to, threw himself into the large throne, draping a long leg over one armrest, leaning to the other side and decadently leaning his helm to Optimus’s warm hip plating. 

Ohh, how long he had dreamed of this moment, how long he fought for it, plotted and schemed and… and an accident finally dropped it on his lap and when it came, it was so easy, so natural, so… amazing!

“Assemble everyone here!”

Drag Strip nodded respectfully and Starscream soon heard the announcer calling all Decepticons there – and again it was manna in his audials to hear the _‘Lord Starscream’_ again. He wouldn’t get tired hearing it in the near future, that much he was sure.

For a hastily thrown together speech he thought it was fairly good. He didn’t convince every mech, he could see it, but there was no open rebellion, no contestants challenging his rule. Not, when the Decepticons could see Optimus standing by him, backing up every threat with his silent, but menacing presence while the defeat of Megatron was spreading fast among the rank. Ohh, he could see Astrotrain shifting and frowning and glancing frequently to Optimus, but he didn’t make a move. Something that might be attributed to the last battle, when Optimus made short work of the big triplechanger and it must have felt vividly in Astrotrain’s just repaired, aching limbs.

“It is the Decepticon way.” He explained it to the former Autobot leader a bit later, when they could be alone. “If I didn’t say those threats, they wouldn’t respect me as leader. If you weren’t there, backing me up, they would challenge me for the title. In fact, there will be some demonstrations necessary to show them that we do mean what we say…”

“What kind of demonstrations?”

Optimus frowned and Starscream hurried to soothe his misgivings.

“Nothing really bad. I’d never kill somemech, we are too few for that. But a beating is practically expected and it’s legal punishment for insubordination and such.”

He nodded and appeared to be mostly convinced so Starscream decided to change the topic.

“Well then! Let’s change you back to your normal appearance. Mechs are put off by your Autobot colours.”

Optimus glanced down at his frame and answered. “Yes, I saw them look at me with suspicion. So it was the colour?”

“Not just those.” Starscream took out the nanite paints and got to work. “But your cover story for being with the Autobots was that you had defected. The rank and file are not sure now what to think, even after I declared that you were a true Decepticon all the time.”

He didn’t want to change Optimus much, so he went for the same colours, only in a fuller, more shaded version, darkening some white panels to black as they seemed fitting. It took all his self control not to snicker when he darkened the faceplates to the exact shade as his own and put golden yellow on Optimus’s grille, mimicking his own cockpit. 

“There! Look at your true self, Optimus!”

He pulled up the truckformer and stood by him in front of the full length mirror. They were really a matching pair now in appearances and Starscream kind of liked the effect he created. A larger, boxier, darker shadow of himself. 

“Yes… it looks… good?” Optimus offered hesitantly and took Starscream’s sky blue servo into his own, royal blue one, comparing the shades, rubbing the blue digits gently. “I love your colours too…” He whispered, glance sliding from their reflection to Starscream. 

“And I love yours.”

Starscream turned towards him and put his other servo on the now-golden grille. The slats were sensitive, that much he had always known. Megatron had very few sensitive parts on his frame, and ever since the beginning of their relationship – if it could be called that – Starscream didn’t feel the need or the necessity to willingly pleasure his frame. The former gladiator was a mech of simple needs and was content with the Seeker taking his spike in any way and ignored any other forms of foreplay. It more often than not left Starscream unfulfilled, but the slagger never cared about that – for a long time their interfaces were more a punishment or the fulfillment of Megatron’s needs than any sort of an equal relationship. But Optimus must never know about this. Let the former Autobot believe that Megatron outright forced Starscream when he could – Starscream had plans with that belief…

But for now, he hoped that Optimus was a better lover than that or could be trained to put Starscream’s needs forth. Sex was a great weapon, properly utilized. Also fun, properly executed and he now had a willing mech with a clean sheet in expectations to train however he wished – and reward him with it at the same time.

Yes, Starscream had absolutely no problem to get close to Optimus now. He had fought for him, defeated Megatron for him and still let him take the lead. He trusted him and Starscream could feed him anything not too atrociously false. He stood on the tips of his pedes to reach that now unmasked face and peck his kisses on slightly open lipplates, servos roaming over the sensitive places on his frame. It didn’t take long for those large servos to find his wings and ohh, it was so much better than Megatron’s rough grab-and-tug type of handling, those blunt digits were so much better at finding his sweet spots, the edges of the ailerons, the seams, dipping into the hinge mechanism and Starscream’s frame warmed up fast, melting onto the boxier frame and their kisses became deeper, hotter and though he was careful not to be too rough, Starscream still nipped those delectable lipplates with sharp denta and licked the droplets of energon.

Optimus wasn’t deterred by the slight nips and let Starscream be the dominant in the kiss while reciprocating with clear interest. He had also steered them slowly but surely towards the berth and the Seeker let him… until the last steps when he signalled stop with his servos and Optimus glanced at him questioningly, breaking the kiss. Starscream gasped a little – the glitch could kiss most satisfyingly! – and spoke up only slightly breathless.

“It’s… it’s better for both of us that I be on top.” 

He shrugged his wings and smiled when understanding dawned in Optimus’s optics. Large servos stroked gently over the trembling, hot metal and he nodded, steering them both to turn around.

“I understand.”

Optimus backed up until he reached the berth, then sank onto it, drawing the Seeker with him. Starscream straddled his legs, which put their rapidly heating panels into a satisfying proximity and continued to reward him with kisses and touch. Considering the gentle, but sure fondling he received back it wasn’t even a hard task and Starscream’s valve has started to itch and heat under his still closed panel. Like all Seekers it didn’t take much for him to get aroused, and Optimus was a truly considerate lover – might even be a little too gentle, too vanilla, but he could change that later. For now, he enjoyed the reverent touches, the gentle but hot kisses and the way Optimus’s digits played with his wings… he purred happily and rubbed his hot panel on that black crotch, leaving red scratches on it.

It didn’t stay closed for long. With a sigh, his spike pressurized between them and Starscream rubbed it between his white thighs appreciatively. It wasn’t quite as big as Megatron’s – a fact that he wasn’t going to complain about – but not small either and his valve upped up lubricating itself in answer to that closeness. His panel snapped open too and he rubbed his folds over that bulbuous head, smearing his fluids all over. The tip of the spike bumped into his nub and Starscream groaned deeply as electric sensation zinged through his sensornet from heel strut till the tip of his quivering wings. He rose a little and tried to repeat that tiny bump… and yes, there it was again, that zing of sweet lighting and the flash of heat and he was moaning again, it was so-so-so amazing…

“Please, Star…!”

There was an urge in Optimus’s tone and a breathlessness and he was visibly trying to not just yank Starscream down onto his spike… well, Starscream was a bit cruelly teasing him, wasn’t he? Well, it was time to reward him too then. 

The Seeker rose a little on his knees again and this time he rolled his hips and sank his valve onto the spikehead, enveloping it slowly. It was big and hot and stretching him just perfectly, not too much, not too little, like they were made to each other, fitting like parts of a whole… he pushed Optimus on his back and leaned over him, servos on his middle as he slowly took him in fully, enjoying the view of the open-mouthed, unabashed enjoyment on his dark faceplates, the slight twitches in that large spike as he tried to buck up, deeper, faster, but Starscream knew why he wanted him on his back and to be on top – he could control him this way and take his spike as he saw fit. It was Optimus’s reward, but his own too – he deserved to enjoy it fully after all those vorns of quick-fast-brutal interfaces. 

And enjoy it he did. By the time he sank down fully and his pelvic plates bumped into his crotch, they both panted breathlessly and moaned nearly in tandem at every tiny movement, every little twitch of calipers that elicited a delicious groan from Optimus. Starscream rolled his hips a little and reaped the answering almost shout of _‘Staaar!_ ’ and smirked a little. He rose up and let himself sink again, slow still, but every time faster and inviting Optimus to move too. Which he did gladly and thankfully and it was even better when they synchronized and he sank when Optimus bucked up and the spike disappeared into his valve fully, its head hitting the very back end and that small cluster of nodes there… and there was again an even stronger zing of pleasure that made him shout out and his wings to flare fully and tremble.

The next time he rose there were two strong servos on his hips and Optimus didn’t trust their synchron for maximus pleasure – Starscream felt himself yanked down almost roughly, the spike impaling him fully, but he didn’t complain… not when his thoughts were swamped with the flash of marvellous pleasure again and again… he rode the movements, he rode the pleasure and let Optimus move him at will, only helping him with his own movements, a roll of hips here, leaning back to change the angle there... It was amazing and so-so much better than even he had imagined it would be. Optimus was gentle but strong, caring but just rough enough for the pleasure, the stretch, the movement to be simply… perfect.

Starscream completely forgot that barely joors ago Optimus was considered an enemy as he rode that amazing spike. He very nearly forgot his own plans and plots and the necessary deception to keep Optimus from ever finding out the truth. He chased his own pleasure while giving Optimus his and it was damn near perfect…

… until he glanced down and saw blue sparklight spill out from opening chestplates and froze, heat suddenly subsiding to the background as his processor kicked into a faster gear. There would be no deception in a sparkmerge, but how could he say no since he called them mates…?

“No… Optimus, we can’t…”

He reached down with both servos, covering up the sparklight and urging Optimus’s chestplates to close. There was a question in his wide optics and Starscream rolled his hips to keep up the distraction while he thought furiously. 

“My spark’s damaged… we could never…” – he whispered soon with sagging wings and half shut optics, the very image of sparkbroken sadness – “…I’m sorry…”

“N-no… I am sorry… I don’t know… didn’t remember….”

Optimus drew him gently down while his sparkchamber thankfully closed, large servos cradling the Seeker and his deep voice apologizing for being thoughtless and Starscream nearly snickered, it was so ridiculous…

“Not your fault… it has always been like that.”

He rolled his hips again, clenching calipers and generally trying to get back into the mood and Optimus answered, still with an apologetic cast in his field, but his spike wanting the pleasure just as much as Starscream’s valve and they made do. It took only a few more thrusts and rolls before he panted again open-mouthed like before the interruption and Optimus thrust up into him eagerly, chasing his own release. When it came and he shouted again while his spike strained and spurted streams of transfluid deep in his valve it crested Starscream over too. With a screech of his own easily winning the noise contest he ground down and his own transfluid painted silver streaks on the red-blue frame below. Starscream slumped forward, spent, but satisfied onto Optimus’s warm frame – and when has it became so welcoming, so familiar, so much like… a lover? - he pondered lazily while tired but strong servos petted his twitching wings and Optimus’s strong, grounder engine purred contentedly underneath.

“I’m so glad that you’re back.” Sky blue digits doodled on the faux glass of his windshields, teasing lightly the wipers. “I missed this… missed you.”

“I hope to get my memories back, because a few things are still strange, but… but this is something I would miss too. You.” The maskless, innocent and dare he say it adoring face of Optimus Prime was something Starscream still found queer – but he could get used to the adoration quickly.

“Well. Let’s get you to Hook and check if he can do something. He’s not a specialist though, so don’t get your hopes up.”

It still amazed Starscream, how trusting this new Optimus Prime was. While he just wanted to make sure that the former Autobot would not get his memories back, he followed the Seeker to the medbay with barely a question about the ship they were in, about Hook and his team, and then lay onto the slab trustingly and let himself put to sleep for the examination.

“Check his memory banks.” Starscream ordered the crane haughtily with null rays casually pointed towards him. “And no funny business. I’ll know if you do something else.”

Hook frowned at him but obeyed, watching the readout of a small monitor.

“Nothing here. Like factory new. Only hardcoded information.”

“Good.” Starscream smirked. That meant no accidental return of memories – he could work with that. 

“What did you do to him?”

“Me? Nothing. I just took advantage of his condition. But say something to him and you won’t live long enough to enjoy the results!”

“Don’t worry, _Lord Starscream_ , I won’t. But eventually someone might. What will you do then?”

“I make sure he believes only me.”

“Clever. I must say, it is a great advantage to have the Autobots’ leader, their strongest fighter on our side. I’m not gonna jeopardize that.”

“Make sure you don’t. Now, change his optic lenses to red.”

Hook nodded and murmured that it was sensible while he quickly snapped red lenses in the place of the blue ones.

“Don’t you want something… something to controll him?”

“I can controll him!” Starscream’s wings shot up. What Hook suggested was logical… but should Optimus discover any device they put into him, he would never trust the Seeker again. But it gave him an idea. “No. I don’t need something he can discover and become suspicious.”

“All right. He should be awake in a few kliks.” Hook started to beat a tactical retreat as he saw another Seeker enter the medbay. 

“Just keep him under for a bit more!”

Hook nodded and entered a command into the console. Thundercracker waited until he was out of earshot before speaking up.

“Star.”

“Thundercracker.”

“Do you think it can work? I mean… he’s intelligent. He’ll discover the truth eventually.”

Starscream nodded and pursed his lips. TC had always asked good questions. 

“I intend to stretch that time as far as I can. Make him trust me. Keep away everyone who could – or would tell him the truth. And… say, do you still have that potion Skywarp tried to prank you with last groon?”

Thundercracker stared at him for a few kliks with wide optics.

“What… why…? That slagging aphrodisiac?”

“Exactly.” Starscream winked at his trinemate mischievously. ”I intend him to be totally dependent on me. In every way possible.”

The blue Seeker frowned and sighed. He clearly wasn’t as optimistic about Starscream’s plan as Starscream himself, but he didn’t voice any protests.

“Star… what will you do now?”

“I will lead the Decepticons to victory, naturally! Look, the Autobots lost their leader and a heavy hitter. They’ll be easy pickings for my tactical genius!”

“If you say so… and… what about Megatron?”

Starscream’s smile turned brittle and hard like a blade of a sword.

“He can live. If he accepts me as Lord of the Decepticons. Or he can rot in that cell.”

Thundercracker nodded, his wings quivering unsure but accepting.

“What about Soundwave?”

“Has he contacted us yet?”

“No.”

“When he does I will speak with him alone. He can be reasoned. Now, give me that potion so I can synthetize some more.”

Thundercracker pulled a small vial out from his subspace reluctantly.

“Be careful, Star. It’s very strong.”

Starscream nodded impatiently, but his attention was on Optimus, who started to squirm on the berth, optics flickering as they powered up. The vial disappered in his subspace and he disconnected the leads from the medical console. Optimus groaned as he sat up, disappointment flickering in his field. Starscream was glad to see that his first glance went to him and his first words were to Starscream too. It showed trust, which he would carefully nurture and grow into full dependence.

“I still can’t remember anything. I had hoped…”

“No surprise. Hook says your memory is completely gone. I’m sorry. Those blasted Autobots! They must have been the cause somehow!”

Optimus nodded, a bit unsure, but his field molding itself to Starscream’s, anger coloring it.

“It’s strange though… why did they tamper with my memory, but not my frame?”

Starscream shrugged.

“Autobots...” – he sneered, tone full of contempt – “and their blasted morals that never make any sense. Don’t try to fathom their reasons. Come now. You must be hungry?”

Optimus nodded and followed Starscream out of the medbay, nodding to Thundercracker too. The blue Seeker didn’t look happy, but then, he very rarely did. For now it was enough that he accepted Starscream’s plans and played along.

Once again in their quarters, Starscream drew a cube of energon from his dispenser and brought it to Optimus, subtly mixing a drop of the potion into it. He sipped his own cube and silently toasted Optimus with it, watching with satisfaction as the former Autobot drank his cube down much faster. He wasn’t sure how fast the potion would act or how long its effects lasted, but Skywarp swore that it wasn’t harmful, and only acted to make the subject horny and imprinting on the first person he saw in this state. The reason why he made sure to be alone and locking the door against any intrusion. 

“Tell me more of the war, Star? Why are we fighting and why on this planet?”

Fortunately he now had a bit more time to think on it and create a more elaborate alternate history than the first time, so Starscream didn’t hesitate.

“The Autobots are portraying themselves the successors of the Senate. They vindicate the right to make laws and cast out anymech who doesn’t accept their rule. The Decepticons were formed from those mechs they cast out. Mostly warbuilds and low castes who didn’t accept their assigned role in their so-called _perfect society_.” Starscream’s tone became shrill and full of righteous indignation. It wasn’t even an act. It was true. Well, mostly. “I was a warbuild, a Seeker who wanted to study. You were a dockworker, who wanted to learn more. We met that way, by the way. But neither of us ever fit into the system which said that mechs have their place and should stay there. We were… rebels. You tried to change the system from the inside, me with force from the outside, but they resisted both and we became… rebels.”

Starscream sighed and nestled himself more in Optimus’s lap. He was listening raptly and so far he was fully believing the story. 

“As for Earth… well, Cybertron cannot support any population now. Shockwave holds the fort there, but it’s basically, well… dead. No energy source. Earth has that in plenty so most surviving mech slowly migrated here. Too bad that the Autobots made a pact with the human government and portrayed us as the bad guys. I have ignored it so far, but I guess something must be done about that. Humans have a lot of governments and they compete with each other, it wouldn’t be hard to find one we can work with.”

Starscream paused as he felt Optimus squirm under his frame and smothered a smirk. The truckformer was definitely running hotter now and his field was coloured red with waves of lust. 

“I’m sorry… it’s fascinating, and I try to pay attention it’s just… I start to feel… umm…”

“Hot?” Starscream squirmed and deliberately rubbed on his hot crotch. Optimus groaned and his vents blew hot air around them.

“Want you…!”

Apparently Skywarp’s magical potion was dissolving inhibitions too, because Optimus was a lot more assertive now than the previous time. He grabbed and lifted Starscream; turned them around, throwing the Seeker onto the berth almost Megatron-like. He wasn’t sure if he liked it. 

“Sorry… I just.. very hot suddenly… need you!”

But then, it had to be the potion’s effect, so… Starscream snapped open his valve panel and triggered his lubrication, drawing the needy Optimus over himself. This was what he had intended, Optimus imprinting on him and depending on him and him alone, frame and mind, following him without questions and doubts. Though as he saw the red optics smolder like fire over him and that dark face grimacing with discomfort-need-want-take… he almost, almost regretted it. This Optimus was a lot more darker, forceful and demanding than the original item. He impaled Starscream’s valve in one smooth thrust, and with only a flicker of apology in his field he started to move in and out with considerable force. 

Had he not expected it, Starscream might have felt uncomfortable. But after that first, almost desperate and savage thrust, something… clicked? It certainly wasn’t physical, but the Seeker clearly felt something connecting and Optimus’s heady lust abated a little, like finding its home, its connection… and he controlled himself a tiny bit more again. Just enough so that Starscream could adjust and enjoy the interface, forceful still but pleasurable for him too.

Optimus whimpered as he strained, the potion-fuelled lust-inferno making him want to get deeper, stronger, while his self-control tried to hold him back, to be considerate, to make Starscream enjoy it too… 

“Do it!”

He was stretched and lubricated, aroused and ready… he could encourage Optimus for a little _fun_ of his own, to develop his darker, more selfish, more _Decepticon_ self. 

Optimus answered with another forceful thrust that shoved Starscream further on the berth, wings uncomfortably scraping on the surface. He grimaced a little, but that marvelous spike in his valve excited his fluttering calipers more than enough to balance that small discomfort.

“That’s it! More!”

“Star…!”

And he gave more. Gathering up Starscream’s legs onto his shoulders he rammed home so deep that Starscream saw stars and his world shattered in a sudden overload. It was just a quick reboot though – Primus, it was eons since he had such a sudden, unexpected climax so fast! – and he came to Optimus pounding his valve with gusto, groaning and chasing his own release. It wasn’t long before he shouted hoarsely and transfluid filled his valve, spurting out and painting their plating in lurid streaks. 

“Ahh… frag!” 

Optimus was heavy as he slumped on him, stretching Starscream’s frame in ways it was definitely not designed to stretch… the truckformer shuddered, half-unconscious but his spike still straining as Starscream’s calipers tightened around it, milking it… 

“S-sorry…” His glyphs were barely understandable, mumbling as his processor reset, but fortunately it didn’t take long before he slumped to the side, uncoordinated, but slipping out of the Seeker’s valve and wearing a goofy smile of happiness. “My Star…”

It worked! That tone signalled everything Starscream was aiming for. Possessive but possessed, adoring and smitten, trusting and believing… HIS. Completely HIS.

“I don’t know what came over me…”

Optimus looked guilty and concerned but Starscream rewarded him with an honest smile, a real one that he even felt…

“It’s okay. I never minded a little forcefulness.”

“I didn’t hurt you…?”

“No. You never hurt me.” He paused for a klik, biting his lipplates and continuing. “Nah, doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t matter what, Star?” Optimus looked alarmed and Starscream tried very hard to keep up the troubled expression when what he really wanted was to snicker and laugh…

“Don’t worry, love. It’s not you. It’s… ehh, it’s nothing. Gone.”

“Gone what?” Please tell me! Anything that troubles you… concerns me. Have I hurt you… unknowingly?”

“No, I told you… it wasn’t you.” He glanced up, at those wide, concerned optics following his words avidly and he spat the next words with honest loathing. “That slaghead, Megatron.”

It was strange to see Optimus lipplates draw back and him to show denta – absently Starscream made a mental note to suggest him to sharpen them later, it would be a good look on him – and growl out his next question exuding dark threat and subtle danger.

“What did he do?!?”

Starscream sighed theatrically and let some of the remembered pain enter into his field.

“When he thought you were gone… and he usurped my rank… he took liberties with my frame too.”

This time Optimus did growl, dark and threatening, his deep grounder engine juddering in righteous fury, while he cradled Starscream’s frame in strong, gentle servos.

“He raped you, my Star?”

Starscream’s glance slid down from Optimus’s furious glance, like in shame. 

“He was stronger…” the Seeker whispered and shuddered, wings folding down.

“No… Star, look at me. It’s not your fault… but he will pay for this dearly!”

Starscream exulted inwardly. Outside he glanced shyly back up and was surprised by a slow, gentle kiss, belying the dark, vindictive fury he felt still roiling in Optimus’s field. He kissed back desperately, real and faked emotions mixing chaotically; true happiness that Megatron would get the payback that he deserved and faked love for this mech he proclaimed his mate… they made a chaotic jumble and for a few kliks Starscream was truly lost among them. 

“It’s… it’s considered a punishment. By Decepticon laws he had the right.”

That made Optimus pause a bit, but then, after a few kliks of hesitancy, the fury was back and he growled out his sentence.

“That means he can get that punishment too.”

Starscream wanted very much to bump a fist into the air and exult… but instead he smirked back to his vengeful mate and his own lipplates drew back to show pointed denta.

“Yes. Yes! You can make him suffer like I did under him!”

Megatron looked to be in a bad way. Nomech bothered to fix his injuries – obviously, since Starscream locked the brig with his own codes that only his trinemates knew - and Optimus wasn’t merciful to him in that first fight. With no fuel and his wounds barely closing, he was a mess behind the charged bars. When he saw who came in, he still growled, showing energon-painted denta, but it wasn’t very frightening, not with Optimus a solid and darkly supporting presence by his wings and Megatron powerless weakened and in chains.

“How does it feel to be beaten, Megatron? How do you like to be weak and a loser?”

He would have liked to taunt Megatron with a lot more but considering Optimus, he had to select his words carefully. It wouldn’t do to betray himself and end this wonderful game for a cheap shot at the slaghead. Fortunately the mute-box wouldn’t let Megatron do it either.

“Grab him and let’s go. The whole crew should see his punishment, after all, he made sure to do it publically too!”

Megatron’s optics widened in surprise and some apprehension too and he tried to swipe at him as Optimus entered into the cell. His weak attack was easily blocked though and Optimus casually broke the captured wrist joint in his servo, eliciting a soundless yelp of pain from the silver mech. He allowed himself dragged out afterwards without more struggle, obviously surprised and not a little dismayed by the clear fury and open brutality from Optimus. The glare though, that he shot at Starscream would easily kill if such things were possible. Starscream’s answering grimace could cut steel too. 

Gossip flew fast as always on the Victory. Even though Starscream told nomech his plans, by the time they reached the mess hall, nearly every Decepticon was there too, packed into the place and eager, curious, some a little worried about the promised spectacle. The sight of Megatron in chains, injured and dragged in by Optimus was something that caused a lot of glances at each other among the ranks and whispers of every kind. Starscream ignored them all. Let them all whisper – so far as they did nothing more and obeyed. 

Optimus swung Megatron in roughly, throwing him down in the middle of the place and a loose circle of mechs quickly formed around them. Starscream walked around the pair, enjoying the sight for all it was worth. Optimus forced the former warlord to his knees and his furious glances were a lot less frightening from down there, his silent threats a lot less dangerous now with no fusion cannon or brute strength backing them up. Starscream openly laughed into his face as Optimus held him down – and it wasn’t a nice laugh.

“Do it, Optimus! Let all see the _punishment_ he deserves for touching ME!”

Optimus forced Megatron to bend even further forward until the silver mech suddenly understood what Starscream meant and his optics widened in shock and he started to struggle. But it was too late for that. In his weakened, chained state, Optimus already in a better position, he had no chance of freeing himself or avoiding what was coming. Still, he tried his best, Starscream gave him that – the former gladiator was not one to give up any sort of contest. Optimus had to fight him and force him all the way through, tearing his valve panel off as Megatron would not open it for anything… Optimus glanced to Starscream for a klik, hesitant and faltering in the potion and imprinting induced furious lust… but Starscream hissed and his optics pleaded for his mate to avenge the wrongs done to him – and Optimus took a deep invent and nodded. 

His first trust into the dry, unused valve elicited a wordless yelp of pain from Megatron – and a silent gasp of shock from everymech else around. Starscream’s lips twisted into a cruel grimace as he watched Optimus brutally rape Megatron and his thoughts were such a chaotic jumble of exultation, giddy happiness and primal pride in his mate… that even he himself couldn’t make sense of it. Immersing himself into the mixed sensations he gloated, mocking Megatron and praising Optimus, all the while hissing threats to the shocked audience…

“You were magnificient, Optimus!”

Optimus looked faintly sick now, in the privacy of their quarters, after throwing the totally demoralized Megatron back to his cell and even Starscream’s hot frame hugging him couldn’t calm him down.

“It… felt… wrong… I don’t know what… how…”

“It was punishment, Optimus. And yes, rape is wrong and normally I wouldn’t condone of it, but… we are in a war and morals are a luxury of peacetime. He deserved it!”

“He did, yes…” Optimus clung to Starscream like he was salvation and nodded to his words. “He deserved it. I saw the others… they, some of them approved too.” 

Starscream was glad that Optimus chose to notice Vortex’s reaction and not say Thundercracker’s, but he made no mention of it.

“It’s still... I feel sick.”

“I will send Hook down to him then. Will that make you feel better?”

“A little… yes.”

Optimus disappeared into the washracks and Starscream prepared another cube of energon for him with the synthesised potion added to it. It worked wonderfully, even better than he had hoped – he must reward Skywarp for this insidious idea, even though it wasn’t him actually creating it. Maybe it was too soon to push Optimus to do this and he didn’t want to loose the mech. Revenge was sweet, but he wanted to stay in power, thank you very much, since it was even sweeter. 

“Starscream?” Thundercracker’s serious tone came through the comm. “Soundwave is trying to contact the Victory. Will you speak to him?”

Slag. It was too soon. Still he would have to deal with this anyhow. Keeping Soundwave out of communications wasn’t something viable over long term.

“Yeah, I will.”

He shouted into the washracks, over the pattering of solvent.

“Optimus, I have something to do, just stay here until I return, okay?”

“OK, Star…”

The bridge was tense, even with his trinemates both there, but Starscream strutted in like he owned the place, no sign of any insecurities.

“Connect him.”

He nodded to Thundercracker and looked straight into the screen that bloomed to life with a familiar, masked face.

“Soundwave.”

“Starscream.” Soundwave’s faceplate was unreadable as usual. “Spacebride closed. Query: reason?”

Starscream saw no reason to beat around a metaphorical bush, whatever that saying meant. Soundwave would find out the truth sooner than later, if not from his processor then from others’.

“There has been some changes, Soundwave. Megatron is no longer our leader, I am. Do you swear loyalty to me or do you and your brood want to rot on Cybertron for good?”

Soundwave was silent for the next few kliks. Starscream tried to emulate the emotionless façade but he faltered when Thundercracker commed him boldly, knowing that the telepath would pick up on it.

_::Frenzy was left on Earth, Star.::_

For a few kliks, Starscream wasn’t sure why his trinemate choose the timing for imparting this information. But when he saw a tiny shadow flash through Soundwave’s visor and he realized it he very nearly hugged Thundercracker. It not only gave him leverage over the telepath, now separated from one of his cassette - but made sure Soundwave knew that Starscream knew it. 

“Query: intentions?”

“Elaborate, Soundwave, I have a lot of intentions.” He waved boredly into the air with one servo.

“Fate of Lord Megatron? Intentions of war? Change in command?”

Starscream sneered but answered honestly. More or less.

“Megatron lives for now. If he accepts me as Supreme Ruler, he may continue to live.” There was a definite surprise flashing through Soundwave’s faceplate but Starscream continued. “I intend to beat the Autobots with a better strategy than ‘ _stealing energy from humans and taunt the Autobots in useless battles until we lose_. And yes, I have a change in command: Optimus returned to me, his rightful mate and is my Second now.”

Ohh, he loved to shock Soundwave so much that it showed clearly on the telepath’s face. The visor brightened to nearly white and cycled through the spectrum so fast it was dizzying. Soundwave’s answer came a good few kliks later than usual and even the synthesized voice betrayed surprise.

“Query: Optimus…?”

“Yes, Optimus!” Starscream snapped and it came out a lot sharper than it should have. “He is a Decepticon now and my mate!”

Soundwave nodded and lifted his servos, placating. 

“Query: Starscream affirms my rank? Safety of cassettes?”

“TC is my Third. You can be Chief of Communications and Spymaster if you swear loyalty to me. And nomech will hurt your pests… so far as they behave.”

“Acceptable.” Soundwave intoned, calm again. “Soundwave: loyal while conditions met.”

“And no plots to put Megatron back!”

“Acceptable. Megatron: unhinged lately. Plans: wrong. Goals: forgotten.”

The bridge door opened behind him and Starscream felt, rather than saw Optimus walk in. Soundwave, too must have noticed it and Starscream tensed.

“Optimus.” Soundwave’s voice felt abnormally loud to Starscream, echoing on the bridge. “Soundwave: reporting from Cybertron. Situation: normal. Requesting spacebridge access to return.”

Optimus glanced at Starscream and at his nod he answered to Soundwave calmly. He looked a lot more settled than the last time, apparently coming to terms with his actions on Megatron.

“Good to hear that. I had an unfortunate accident, loosing my memories, but Star is doing his best to fill me in on things.”

He couldn’t interpret the flash of light washing across Soundwave’s visor, but Starscream could. It was as close to a lifted brow-plate as the telepath with no such feature could ever get to it. 

“Well then. Let’s go and get Soundwave.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not my finest and most of the characters are portrayed very far from how I usually perceive them. But still, I thought that if we stretch believability a little, it could be an interesting story - so I wrote it.
> 
> And I'm very glad I could finally write something, as it wasn't the case for a far too long time.


End file.
